


Я не твой бойфренд

by tinuvielf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После недавней регенерации Доктор вынужден заново разбираться в самом себе... и в отношениях с Кларой тоже.</p>
<p>Тип: гет<br/>Жанр: романс, драма<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не твой бойфренд

— Кофе? Отлично. Ты платишь!

— У меня нет денег.

— Ты раздобудешь.

— Я не думаю, что я из добытчиков.

«Я не думаю, что…» Сколько раз он уже повторил эту фразу, приделывая к ней новое окончание? Пять? Шесть? Двести восемьдесят пять, не считая тех четырёх, когда не удавалось дозваться до Клары? Неужели процесс понимания того, кто ты есть на самом деле, нормальный процесс понимания (хотя возможно ли вообще применение слова «нормальный» по отношению к Тайм-лорду, видевшему столько, сколько видел он?), состоит исключительно из «не»? За две тысячи лет он сказал меньше «не», чем за последнее время.

Он по-прежнему не знает, почему именно это лицо. По-прежнему не помнит, почему ему так знакомы дроиды с корабля «Мария-Антуанетта» и причём тут «Маркиза де Помпадур». Огорчается, что не любит обниматься, это было, по крайней мере, забавно. Даже не знает, должны ли в полном объёме сохраняться воспоминания после регенерации, хотя, учитывая ненормальность последней, нужно радоваться, что он вообще что—то помнит. Новая личность похожа на неправильную фигуру с множеством граней: куда ни ткни, чего ни дотронься, всюду эти злополучные «не».

Правда, одно «не» Доктор произнёс со странным ощущением того, что оно правильно, что так и должно быть.

— Я не твой бойфренд.

Клара тогда с возмущением заявила, что даже и не думала о подобном, но её глаза твердили обратное.

Доктор не может объяснить, почему ему кажется, что это правильно. Порой в памяти всполохами проскальзывает что-то, но каждый раз всё случается слишком быстро, чтобы разобраться, осмыслить. Что-то вроде «сознание Нестин» и «конец времени»… Для другого (других?) Доктора, скорее всего, это имело огромное значение, но сейчас — не более, чем пустой звук. Он всё никак не приближается к разгадке того вопроса, который древнее самой Вселенной. Несколько сотен лет назад он знал ответ, а сейчас вынужден начать поиски сначала.

 

— Может быть, абрикосовый джем?

Доктор с сомнением тянется за тостом. Джема на нём столько, что хватило бы на два кусочка хлеба, но это вкусно, гораздо вкуснее, чем тунец, бекон и что там ещё люди обычно кладут на тост? Клара сияет широкой улыбкой: ей, наконец, удаётся его накормить, потому что большую часть нормальной человеческой еды, как выяснилось в том кафе в Глазго, Доктор теперь не переносит в принципе.

— Эй! — сложенная газета звучно, но не больно хлопает Доктора по затылку, когда он, доев последний кусочек, начинает облизывать пальцы. — Это некультурно!

— В следующий раз я приведу тебя в одно заведение на Мессер 4, там облизывание пальцев после еды — священный ритуал, — обиженно говорит Доктор, однако, на самом деле, его куда больше задевает, что то, что ему нравится, неожиданно попадает в категорию «не».

Счастливая улыбка мигом исчезает с лица Клары, но Доктор успевает добавить прежде, чем его Невозможная девчонка загорается надеждой:

— Туда не ходят на свидания, так что…

Донельзя серьёзная Клара важно кивает и начинает делать новую порцию тостов. Доктор смотрит, как она мажет джемом кусочек поджарившегося хлеба, и чувствует, как в его голове медленно проворачиваются шестерёнки, что у того дроида с «Марии-Антуанетты». Ему определённо нравятся тосты с абрикосовым джемом. Наконец-то в его личности есть что-то без пресловутого «не». А то, что ощущение, когда в голове светлеет и на душе становится легче, знакомо ему, радует Доктора вдвойне — значит, он приближается к своей цели: пониманию того, кто он есть и почему регенерировал именно таким.

Но когда он в Тардис сам пробует соорудить абрикосовые тосты, то блюдо получается и в половину не таким вкусным, как у Клары.

 

— Господи, мы не можем просто посидеть где-нибудь без приключений?!

Едва поспевая за ним, Клара теряет туфлю. На бегу не очень хорошо получается делать виноватый вид, да и сожалеет Доктор не потому, что за ними гонится стофутовая восьмидесятиножка, а потому, что бежать босиком по кристаллам мессировской соли ой как больно.

— И я сейчас говорю не о свиданиях! — кричит Клара, и между лопаток Доктору врезается её вторая туфля. — Ну скорей же!

Но именно сегодня и именно сейчас Тардис приспичило устроить ему демарш, и ключ просто отказываться поворачиваться в замке.

— Да откуда я мог знать, что Мессер 4 уже сто лет как заповедник?!

И несмотря на то, что одна из здешних охраняемых тварей готовится вот-вот их сожрать, Клара всё равно сердито колотит его по плечу и вдруг прижимается спиной к его стене.

— Доктор, а ты не мог бы побыстрей?

Ключ в руках Доктора трясётся, как Тардис во время неудачной посадки. Голосок у его Клары, смелой, решительной Клары, помешанной на контроле и способной на всё, что угодно, на адреналине, сейчас тонкий и почти неслышный. Доктор чувствует, как она вся дрожит и невольно задерживает дыхание, а в следующую секунду их обоих окатывает таким смрадом, что глаза мгновенно застилает поволокой слёз. Тардис, наконец, сменив гнев на милость, пускает их в комнату управления, и Доктор, пихнув Клару первой, захлопывает дверь прямо перед разинутым ртом скольки-то-там-ножки.

— Нужно придумать голосовое управление дверью.

Почему-то кажется, что подобная мысль у него была и, более того, у Тардис есть какой-то иной механизм открытия двери. Да и вообще, когда-то всё это уже случалось, только на той планете развлечений были не гигантские насекомые, а кибермены или далеки… или сонтаранцы? Доктор напрягает память, но детали ускользают от него.

Может быть, так и нужно? Новый цикл регенераций, минимум воспоминаний о прошлых жизнях, запуск всего течения жизни с нуля? Поэтому и лицо такое… старое: опять возраст регенераций будет меняться в обратной последовательности, чего очень не хотелось бы. Но это не так неприятно, как мысль, что случившегося на Трензалоре не делал ещё ни один Тайм-лорд. Так что, возможно, Доктор никогда и не узнает, что, как, зачем и почему.

Сцепив зубы, Доктор поворачивается к Кларе и понимает, что она стоит непозволительно близко.

Его текущее воплощение любит чёткие границы и дистанцию между собой и другими. У Клары ушло немало времени, чтобы к этому приспособиться: больше никаких объятий после долгой разлуки, никаких прогулок под ручку, когда они вместе оказывались в викторианской Англии… А сейчас Клара стоит в его личном пространстве, где Доктор позволяет быть только консоли Тардис. Это должно вызывать неудобство, смутную тревогу, как и прежде, но Клара с улыбкой касается его руки, и ничего не происходит. Только улыбка Клары становится ещё теплей.

— Ну надо же, — она тыкает в его плечо так, как обычно пробуют незнакомый предмет, — я дотронулась до тебя, а ты не рассыпался. А что, если? — и Клара осторожно пальчиками тянет уголки его рта вверх. Улыбка выходит натянутой, но Доктор в последнее время улыбается так редко, что Клара довольна и этой малостью.

— У тебя на блузке слюна камерионского многоногого червя, — невпопад сообщает Доктор, и Клара, отшатнувшись, мгновенно зеленеет и зажимает рот ладонью, — при определённых условиях она может растворять металлы.

Когда ойкнувшая Клара проносится мимо него туда, где ещё утром была душевая комната, Доктор чувствует себя…

— Я надела эту блузку только два раза, а ты её угробил!

Её возмущённый голос перекрывает шум льющейся воды. Похоже, Тардис, сочувствуя Кларе, не стала переносить душевую, и Доктор с почти стопроцентной уверенностью думает о том, что замок на входной двери заело не просто так. Не сдержавшись, щёлкает по консоли Тардис, и корабль в отместку начинает трястись, а свет лихорадочно мигает. Доктор ухмыляется тому, что оказался прав, но почти сразу же хмурится.

— Я думал, новыми были туфли.

— Туфли! Я, конечно, давно собиралась присмотреть себе новые, но не планировала отдавать старые на обед…

— Скорее ужин.

— Ужин какому-то многоногому червю! И почему он тебя не закапал слюной?

— Может, потому что это ты прижималась к моей спине, напуганная до смерти? Знаешь, многоногие черви очень хорошо чувствуют страх, тебе стоило только один раз улыбнуться, и он бы сделался послушней, чем ваши земные собаки.

— Я не была напугана до смерти! — кричит Клара, и Доктору становится смешно от того, как она упорно отрицает очевидное. — Я не боюсь червей, но это не значит, что меня можно притаскивать на планету, которая ими кишит! Конечно, спасибо, так я точно могу быть уверенной, что ты приглашаешь меня без какого-то романтического умысла!

 

Ему не нравится, что с недавних пор в их разговорах всё чаще стали мелькать слова «свидание» и «бойфренд» и вообще вся эта романтическая тема. Не нравится, потому что его новая регенерация, личность уже почти сложились: Доктор обожает абрикосовый джем, пасмурную погоду и круглые штуки в комнате управления Тардис, а ненавидит кокосовое молоко, тройную радугу («Почему ЮНИТ не может придумать другой сигнал для вызова? Почему нельзя сделать, как у Бэтмена?») и часы-хронометр на цепочке (почему — Доктор пока не может объяснить, но то, что ненавидит, — точно). Это лишь малая толика граней, из которых состоит его личность, и сейчас в них нет ни одной «не», но внутри фигуры, того неправильного многоугольника, которым Доктор представляется сам себе, пусто. Там нет ничего, хотя что-то непременно должно быть. Что — Доктору пока не удаётся вспомнить, однако это явно не те романтические штуки, которыми сейчас напичкана Земля.

Наверное, не стоило звать Клару в ресторан на Мессир 4 в День святого Валентина, но раньше Доктору почему-то казалось, что лучшего дня для этой встречи и не придумать.

Он просто хочет определиться в своём отношении к Кларе. Это — единственное, что осталось сделать, чтобы образ регенерации окончательно сложился в его голове. Клара нужна ему так же сильно, как и прежнему Доктору, а может быть, даже ещё сильней, вот только…

«Я уже не уверена, что знаю, кто такой Доктор».

Клара больше не видит в нём того, другого Доктора, «бойфренда», как он окрестил про себя прошлую регенерацию. Кого же тогда она видит? Кто он для неё? Вопрос, которого он избегал свою жизнь, теперь не «Доктор кто?», а «Кто Доктор для Клары?» И то, что Клара в разговорах постоянно съезжает на «свидания», совсем не вносит ясности в ситуацию.

Какая-то его часть понимает, что это просто защитная реакция: чем чаще Клара будет повторять про себя то, чего никогда не случится, тем проще ей примириться с невозможным.

Какая-то его часть помнит гораздо больше, чем Доктор говорит Кларе: Войну времени, семью, свадьбу (и не одну), а ещё — тягучую боль, которой оборачивалось каждое из этих событий. Доктор твёрдо знает, что не хочет повторения. Иначе зачем бы ему брать при регенерации это лицо: морщинистое, с отвратительно огромными бровями, с сединой в волосах? Однако с завидным постоянством и уже по своей инициативе Доктор нарушает собственные же границы — хватает Клару за руку, чтобы вместе с ней отправится в очередное приключение. Клара волшебный образом заполняет пустоту в его многоугольнике, и, кажется, Доктор начинает понимать, почему прошлый он так настаивал, чтобы Клара осталась с ним, нынешним.

Но вкупе с проскальзывающими воспоминаниями о самых ужасных моментах его жизни это понимание Доктора совсем не радует.

 

— Здесь?

— Здесь.

— Ты точно уверен?

— Уверен, не уверен! Не одно, так другое, не ошибусь, — Доктор ворчит скорее по привычке, чтобы скрыть волнение.

В его руке ключ не от Тардис, а от ячейки камеры хранения, вот только находится она на вокзале Кингс-Кросс он-уже-не-помнит-какой-по-счёту параллельной Вселенной, где люди не знают даже слов «дружба» и «любовь», не говоря уже о чувствах. Семей — по крайней мере, в том её понимании, какое известно Доктору и Кларе — тут тоже нет, зато в порядке вещей ситуация, когда у одного бойфренда шесть гёрлфрендов, четверо детей, но он ни к кому из них не привязан.

Здесь на Клару с Доктором не нападают ни с огнемётами, ни с лазерными лучами, не пытаются отсечь им головы или конечности и не бросают в тюрьму за оскорбление Короны (что поделать, но Тардис посчитала, что только крыша Вестминстерского дворца устроит её в качестве посадочной площадки). Зато стоит им по привычке взяться за руки, и сразу же на них смотрят десятки если не злобных, то поражённых глаз, а единственной реакцией людей становится осуждение. Кларе неуютно под такими взглядами, и она невольно крепче стискивает ладонь Доктора, а Доктор… с удивлением понимает, что сам руку Клары не отпустит, даже если от этого будет зависеть их жизнь или вообще существование реальности.

А что зависеть будет, ему стало ясно с того самого момента, когда временное завихрение закинуло Тардис в эту Вселенную. Преследование Той женщины, которая когда-то дала Кларе номер его телефона и разместила объявление, приведшее их обоих на космический корабль, переделанный под ресторан, ничем другим и не могло закончиться. Доктору не впервой было гоняться за могущественной силой, которая не хотела, чтобы её обнаружили, однако прежде подобные личности всегда демонстрировали враждебность… эта же словно хотела помочь. Только в чём?

Люди вокруг не обращают на них внимания — здесь действительно никому ни до кого нет дела. Клара почти что виснет на левой руке Доктора, пока он открывает ячейку, и шепчет:

— А сейчас там окажутся твои старые часы и колония маленьких пушистых инопланетян.

Доктор узнаёт шутку, вот только Кларе совсем не весело, да и ему самому смеяться не хочется. Когда дверца открыта, внутри обнаруживается только маленькая прозрачная пирамидка, на первый взгляд, из стекла, внутри которой — такой же маленький ядерный взрыв… или множество кинофильмов, спрессованных до состояния теннисного мяча. Никогда не угадаешь, что запихнули во вневременной контейнер Тайм-лордов, пока его не откроешь.

— Что это? — Клара завороженно смотрит на пирамидку. — Какая-то из ваших временных штуковин, да?

Доктор молчит. Содержимое контейнера слабо проецируется на стенки ячейки, и он видит оранжевое небо Галлифрея, города и леса своей родной планеты, и ещё многих других. В этом контейнере — его воспоминания, неведомо каким образом потерявшиеся во время регенерации, ключ к тому, кто он, эта двенадцатая-тринадцатая личина Доктора, которой не должно было быть.

Но стоит протянуть руку, как громкий женский голос, разносящийся по всему вокзалу через динамики, велит Доктору остановиться.

— Кто ты? — кричит Клара, не дав ему спросить, что это было. — Ты — та, кого мы ищем? Чего ты хочешь от нас?

— Вопрос в том, чего вы хотите от меня, — с Кларой Та женщина говорит гораздо мягче и снисходительней. — Столько, сколько существует Вселенная, жаждущие приходят ко мне с просьбами и мольбами. Вы не исключение.

— Что в этом контейнере?

Доктору жизненно важно опередить Клару и задать свой вопрос. Он уже знает, с кем они говорят, и, если честно, предпочёл, чтобы их пути с этим существом вообще не пересекались. Но на одной чаше весов теперь лежит то, что Доктор искал всё последнее время, и он не готов отступить… по крайней мере, пока не узнает, что на другой чаше.

— Воспоминания, — как он и думал, отвечает Та женщина. — Твои и её.

— Стоп, минутку, — услышав, что речь идёт о ней, Клара задирает голову к потолку. Напрасно. У Той женщины нет материальной формы, и с тем же успехом Клара может смотреть даже на мусорный контейнер. Но людям важно знать, что существо, с которым они разговаривают или которому поклоняются, можно увидеть и потрогать. — Почему мои? Я ведь не теряла память.

— Я даю ответ лишь на один вопрос, а ты задала уже второй. Здесь воспоминания вас обоих, но получить их сможешь только ты… или только Доктор. Обоим узнать прошлое, открыв контейнер, не дано.

Ничего другого Доктор и не ждал: представители этой расы редко когда говорят и делают что-либо без подвоха. Значит, здесь и его память, и Клары, а замок настроен только на одного из них.

— Доктор? — тихо зовёт его Клара, дёргая за рукав сюртука. Доктор её почти не слышит — он достаёт из ячейки пирамидку, и на его ладони расцветает оранжевый галлифрейский рассвет. — Доктор, я не понимаю. Если в этой штуке твои воспоминания, которые украли во время регенерации, причём тут я?

«Видимо, при том, что мы связаны гораздо крепче, чем думаем».

Вот Доктор и узнал, что на второй чаше весов. Он или Клара. Клара или он. И нет никакого намёка, какие воспоминания Клары были похищены и когда.

— Доктор?

По лицу Клары видно, как сильно она напугана. Ну да, она лишь один раз сталкивалась с Тишиной, и то ощущение, когда из памяти исчезает целый кусок, ей незнакомо. Наверное, больше всего на свете Клара хочет узнать, что в контейнере и почему это поставлено на одну ступеньку с воспоминаниями Доктора… но она даже не пытается протянуть руку за пирамидкой.

— Здесь то, что важно для тебя, — Клара пытается улыбаться, однако глаза у неё на мокром месте. Такой Доктор видел её только один раз: когда в самом первом их приключении после регенерации оставил Клару в одном помещении с кучей дроидов-киборгов. — Ты же искал это всё время. Давай, посмотри.

Доктор медлит. Ему хочется знать, что в контейнере, но не хочется видеть, как Клара прикусывает губу, а по её щеке невольно катится слезинка. Они оба чувствуют, насколько важны эти воспоминания для каждого, потому-то так боится Невозможная девчонка, а Доктор не может принять верное решение.

Эта маленькая пирамида может дать ответы на все вопросы, что терзают Доктора. Почему были забраны его воспоминания? Какие именно воспоминания? С какой целью их привела сюда Та женщина? Ведь выбор конкретно этой Вселенной был отнюдь не случаен. Доктор ловит себя на мысли, что всё меркнет перед одним, самым главным вопросом… но неизвестно, кому нужно открыть контейнер, чтобы Доктор узнал, кто же он для Клары.

А ведь это вневременной контейнер Тайм-лордов. Почему воспоминания Клары содержатся во вневременном контейнере Тайм-лордов? Как она может помнить Галлифрей? Нет, Доктор понимает, как: попав в его временную линию, Клара побывала везде, где был он сам, — но этот очевидный ответ кажется неправильным.

— Доктор, ты меня слышишь?

— Возьми.

Стоит протянуть ей контейнер, как глаза у Клары делаются круглые-круглые. Она недоверчиво смотрит на пирамиду на его ладони, но боится дотронуться. Доктор устало улыбается, подбадривая её.

— Ты же моя Невозможная девчонка, Клара. Разве я могу тебя обидеть?

На самом деле, Доктор не просто мог, а уже обидел: ту боль в глазах Клары, когда она поняла, что Доктора-бойфренда больше нет, он никогда не забудет. Воспоминание об этом неожиданно режет его прямо ножом по сердцу, и рука Доктора ощутимо дрожит. Он больше не хочет делать Кларе больно. Может быть, в этом контейнере — её память о прежнем Докторе.

— Но…

Её возражения Доктор пресекает парой движений — просто кладёт пирамиду в руке Кларе и накрывает своей ладонью.

— Это может быть от твоего бойфренда, — повторяет он то, что уже говорил однажды, и внутри отдаётся глухой болью.

В тот раз Доктор искренне хотел, чтобы Клара видела его не своим партнёром и, может быть, даже любовником, а просто таким, каким он был, — старым, уставшим… одиноким. Ему казалось, что Клара — единственная, кто смог бы понять и принять настоящего Доктора. А когда произошла регенерация, ему казалось, что он никогда ещё так жестоко не ошибался…

Но это правда. Доктор ошибся, но не насчёт Клары — насчёт себя. Что бы он ни говорил, как бы себя ни убеждал, он хочет, чтобы Клара думала о нём настоящем, а не о прежнем.

Без неё многоугольник его регенерации никогда не будет целым. Без неё не будет этого Доктора.

Клара не сразу, но всё же забирает у него пирамиду.

— Дотронься до вершины, тогда замок разблокируется.

Когда она послушно выполняет сказанное, закрытые в контейнере воспоминания высвобождаются, проецируясь прямо в её сознание. Отблески проекций расцвечивают потолок, и Доктор прикрывает глаза, чтобы их не видеть, но перед его мысленным взглядом тоже вспыхивает давно забытое прошлое. Вот и подвох, и испытание, которое неизменно поджидает каждого, кто придёт за ответами к Той женщине: сделай Доктор неправильный выбор, воспоминания Клары оказались бы уничтожены… но контейнер вскрыла она, и память возвращается к ним обоим. Вот зачем Та женщина вмешалась в процесс регенерации: чтобы они с Кларой заново прошли все испытания, то есть, приключения, и опять оказались вместе.

Доктор успокоенно вздыхает. В его голове светлеет с каждой секундой. Он готов был к тому, что никогда не узнает правды, но оказывается, даже без этого вневременного контейнера они с Кларой и так уже почти всё узнали. Он узнал…

Неожиданно оранжевые отсветы на потолке исчезают. Плечи Клары мелко дрожат, и Доктор чувствует, что она готова вот-вот разрыдаться. А он просто стоит и ждёт, как и тогда в Глазго, думая, примет ли Клара его теперь.

Первый миг, когда губы Клары впиваются в его собственные, Доктор пропускает. Потом он ещё по-мальчишески пытается сравнивать, но недолго — давние воспоминания угасают, и Доктор стремится запомнить всё заново, от начала и до конца.

— Я всё ещё не твой бойфренд, — хрипло говорит он, слегка отстранившись. У Клары заплаканные глаза, но смотрит она почти счастливо, хотя всё ещё не совсем верит.

— Раз уж я была твоей женой на Галлифрее и у нас даже были дети, по-моему, у тебя нет выбора, Доктор. И всё-таки я не понимаю, — тихо добавляет Клара после недолгих раздумий, — ведь я же не Тайм-лорд, как ты. Как такое вообще возможно?

У Доктора есть на этот счёт одна теория, но он мысленно велит себе подумать об этом позже. Позже. Пока что его не волнует то, что Клара, обычный человек, получила воспоминания и разум Тайм-лорда (Доктор помнит, что нечто подобное уже было и ничем хорошим не закончилось), что у него впереди ещё целый цикл регенераций, а у неё — только лет восемьдесят от силы, что теоретически, раз прошлый Доктор отправил Галлифрей в параллельную Вселенную, а не уничтожил, его любимая женщина погибла в Войне времени, иначе бы она не возродилась здесь, на Земле… Всё позже. Доктор тянется за поцелуем.

Больше не нужно корректировать образ его новой регенерации: последняя грань настойчиво вклинивается между уже существующими чертами, но Доктор совсем не против.

Оказывается, он очень любит целовать свою Клару.


End file.
